A Second Shot at Love Two shot
by FoundButNeverLost
Summary: Not everyone left the Isle when they escaped with Ben. Includes f/f
1. Staying behind

All characters belong to Disney franchises, I own nothing.

"I'm not coming back Evie." Mal told the blue headed girl as they reached the steps near their old hideout. "I can't, I really tried to tell you." she watched Evie sigh. "I mean, I saw the way your face lit up when we walked into those dorm rooms for the first time," Mal said shaking her head. "And I couldn't spoil that for you."

"If you're staying, I'm staying too."

"No," Mal said "Evie you are an Auradon girl, and I am," she paused, taking a second to think about her words. "And always will be, the girl from the Isle."

 **DESCENDANTS SCENE CHANGE DESCENDANTS**

Mal thought back to her encounter earlier that day as her and Evie waited for the boys. The moment their eyes connected, Mal knew that...Ben wasn't her true love. Sure she loved him but, she wasn't in love with him. Her heart had always belonged to someone else, even if she didn't know it.

"Evie." She said quietly looking at her best friend. "I think I'm ready to talk about it now." Evie looked at her with a small frown but nodded her head for Mal to continue.

"I don't think Ben's my true love." The purplette murmured running a hand through her hair.

"You can't be serious, M"

"I think" Mal sighed, closing her eyes in frustration. "I think I'm in love with someone else. Someone here on the Isle. I didn't know what love felt like until we got to Auradon but, I do now and…"

Evie raised her eyebrow at Mal, looking at the girl with confusion. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's like how I feel with Ben but, a hundred times stronger."

 **DESCENDANTS SCENE CHANGE DESCENDANTS**

Mal handed Uma the wand, watching the two pirates carefully as she pulled Ben back behind her. "Ben go" she told him pushing the boy backwards. Quickly, she hurried over to Jay to grab a sword for him as Uma and her crew realized that the wand was a fake. She quickly pulled the sword of, fending off a few pirates before squaring up with Uma.

Mal made a come at me gesture with her hands before attacking the teal haired girl with the sword.

"Hi, miss me?" She asked with a smirk, getting close to Uma's face. The two broke apart and continued to fight.

Mal knocked Uma's sword to the ground and quickly ran back towards the tunnel connecting the ship to the Isle. She watched the dark skinned girl go after Harry in the water and let the others get in front of her and stopped before the small makeshift bridge. Bringing her foot down, Mal knocked down the bridge, even though the others happened to be on the other side of it.

"Go" she hollered giving Evie a sad grin. The girl nodded at her and pulled a gawking Ben with her through the tunnel.

Mal turned around, only to find a sword at her throat, and a smiling pirate behind it.

"I did miss you."

Mal didn't hesitate to bring the girl into a kiss.

"Me too Shrimpy, me too."


	2. Back in Auradon

I own nothing, all characters, quotes used, and plot belongs to Disney.

Evie pulled Ben out of the tunnel. "We have to go bac-"

"Ben, she's not coming with us." Evie told him frowning. Lonnie and the boys stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"She ran back home because she didn't fit in here but, she found something else that she left."

"What was it?"

Evie shook her head, staring at Ben with a slight bit of pitty. "Not what, who."

 **DESCENDANTS SCENE CHANGE DESCENDANTS**

Ben kept his head down as the five of them walked to the castle, blowing right by Jane as she tried talk to him. "I really need to speak to you about the coti-"

"The cotillion is off." Ben said storming into the school and towards the dorms. Evie ran in after him but was quickly stopped by Doug.

"Are you seeing someone else?" He asked and began rambling on about Happy's son.

"Doug," Evie said taking a hold of his hand. "Calm down, I'm not seeing anyone else but," Evie thought back to the last three days, her mind flipping back to what Mal had said.

"But?"

"Doug you are a great guy and trust me someone out there is your true love but, it's not me." She told him gently.

Doug looked at Evie, a heartbroken look in his face. "You're breaking up with me?"

Evie nodded, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Go find your happy ever after." She told him. Doug gave her a sad look but nodded before walking away.

 **DESCENDANTS SCENE CHANGE DESCENDANTS**

"Ben?" Evie called knocking on the kings dorm door. "Can I come in?"

She pushed the door open and let out a sigh. Ben was sitting on his bed looking out towards the Isle. "Ben, I'm so sorry." she told him.

"Did I ever have a chance?"

Evie shook her head, as much as she wanted to give the blonde hope, she knew deep down that nothing would have changed the outcome.

"Honestly, probably not. I think they've always had feelings for each other but, they just never knew it." She said leaning on the pole attached to the beds frame.

Ben thought about Evie's words and he thought back to their trip to the Isle,expecially with her helping him fit into the Isle. 'I wonder' he thought looking over at her. Ben let hismemories travel back to the first day he met her. She was better at being a princess than Audrey had been and probably better than one then Mal ever could be.

"Ben?"

He looked up, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "You should go find Doug. He's probably going crazy looking for you."

"Yeah, about that." Evie muttered shuffling her feet. "I-"

"What is it?" Ben stood up and looked at her.

"I broke up with him." She admired with a small grin. "Mal's lesson on love rubbed off on me."

"You like someone else?"

Evie nodded, blushing a bit. "Yeah, I do."

She reached forwards and grab Bens hand. "I think I always have but the opportunity wasn't there." Evie said pecking Ben's cheek.


End file.
